


Untitled Porn

by Terrie



Series: Untitled Harrisco Porn [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, I have no shame, M/M, Porn, Smut, Spanking, look this is just pure indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 03:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: Porn, because I am weak.





	Untitled Porn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquaexplicit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaexplicit/gifts).



> Aquaexplicit and I had a discussion on tumblr about Cisco having Harry,Caitlin and Barry over to play video games, but the couch only seats three, so Cisco spends the evening sitting in Harry's lap and this was what result. I honestly have no shame

Cisco shuts the door behind Caitlin and Barry. "Well, that was fun."

Hands catch him by the elbows and pull him backwards. His back thumps against Harry's chest. Harry leans down, his voice a rumble in his chest. "Fun? Is that what you call it, you little tease?"

"I told you. I wanted people over for a night of games." He tilts his hips back so Harry's erection rubs across the swell of his ass, delicious even with clothing in the way. "Seems to me you enjoyed it."

Harry spins him around and places his hands flat against the door, boxing Cisco in. His eyes are dark, pupils drowning out color. "You want to play games, huh? Well, let's see. What kind of games can we play? I could take you over my knee for being so naughty. Does that sound like fun?"

Cisco stomach twitches, a feathery sensation in his belly. He wants to slide down to his knees and fights to stay upright. Harry raises a hand to drag his fingers along Cisco's jaw. "Oh, you like that. Do you think you deserve it?"

"I… Please?" He sways forward, grips the waist of Harry’s pants. His hands curl into fists, his knuckles brushing against Harry's cock. "I wanna make it good for you. I'll make it so good."

Harry leans in, close enough that their breath mingles. Cisco can smell the spice of his cologne, an Earth-2 blend he’s never found a match for. Harry puts lips to Cisco’s ear. "The secret, Ramon, is that you’re always good, even when you’re a teasing little shit."

He lets Harry pull him back towards the couch. Arranged across Harry’s lap, it’s one of the few times Cisco likes his height. He doesn’t have to dangle or scrunch anything to fit. Harry works his sweats and underwear down to the middle of Cisco’s thighs, leaving his legs tangled in the fabric. Fingers, rough with calluses, trace over the exposed skin and leave Cisco shivering with anticipation. "How many do you think you deserve?"

"All of them." He blurts it out. The hand on his butt stills, and he buries his face against the couch cushions, trying to hide from his own awkwardness. 

"Not that I don’t appreciate the enthusiasm, but I think my hand would get tired. How about twenty?" He doesn’t give Cisco time to answer, just brings his hand down with a crack that makes Cisco’s whole body jerk with the suddenness of it. Cisco tries to count the blows. Silently, because Harry likes him focused on what’s happening. Somewhere around six, or maybe seven, he gets distracted by the rock of his body across Harry’s lap, knowing by the end he’s going to be leaking a wet spot into the leg of Harry’s pants. It doesn’t matter. He trusts Harry to count for both of them.

A final slap of skin on skin and it’s suddenly very quiet. Harry nudges one of the throw pillows off the couch and onto the floor between his feet before maneuvering Cisco to kneel on it. Hazy and unfocused, Cisco accepts the manhandling. Harry catches him by the chin and tilts his face upwards. "You with me, Ramon?"

He teeters on the edge for a moment, then blinks and focuses on Harry. "I, yeah, I’m here."

"Good. You’re so good." He strokes a hand over Cisco’s head, before reaching to unzip his pants. "And I think I’ve been more than patient, don’t you?"

Cisco doesn’t say anything, just braces his hands against the couch and leans forward to nuzzle Harry's groin. The scent of him is thick enough that it coats Cisco's tongue. Cisco has put work into overcoming his gag reflex and he swallows Harry down. Harry's head tips back with a thud against the back of the couch. His hands flutter before one settles on Cisco's shoulder and the other in his hair. He doesn't pull, but instead clenches his fingers in the curls in time with Cisco’s mouth.

Harry’s not the biggest guy Cisco has been with, but he’s still big enough that Cisco has to work at it, keeping his jaw and throat relaxed and not fighting it. He has to keep one hand on the couch for balance, but he reaches down with the other to grip his balls. Squeezing just enough that he won’t come the moment he touches his cock. Harry’s fingers dig into the meat of his shoulder, his thumb hooked under his clavicle, like he can become part of Cisco’s flesh. Cisco’s head swims with the sensation and he fights to stay present, because Harry asked. He asked if Cisco was with him and so Cisco will stay with him. Stay until Harry says he can let go.

Beneath him, Harry’s hips twitch, a warning that he’s getting close. Cisco looks up through his eyelashes, searching Harry’s face for a cue. The fingers in his hair flutter and push him back. Cisco releases Harry from his mouth with a pop of lost suction. His tongue darts out to lick his lips, chasing the taste left behind. 

"C’mon." Harry helps him upright so he can kick off his sweatpants. He bends Cisco over the end of the couch, a position which forces Cisco’s shirt (declaring "Life begins after coffee") halfway up his chest, leaving the rest of him naked and exposed. Fingers trail along the cleft of his ass. Harry leans in, chest against Cisco’s back. "Sometimes, I think about putting you in this position and just leaving you there, ready and waiting for me whenever I want."

He reaches between Cisco’s legs and tugs gently at his cock. "That makes a very pretty picture, don’t you think?"

Cisco whimpers. He’s lost his words, and he doesn’t care. He thrusts into Harry’s hand, only for Harry to let go. The hand comes down to slap his ass. Cisco jumps, more from surprise than pain. Harry smoothes fingers over the same spot, soothing the sting. "You like that, hmmm? I could do whatever I want to you, and you wouldn't lift a hand to stop me."

From between the cushions of the couch, Harry pulls a tube of lube. Cisco had cleaned the apartment to Caitlin-specifications earlier this week. It had not been there then. That means Harry had put it there. Cisco giggles. They’d spent the whole evening sitting over it. Caitlin and Barry would both be horrified if they knew.

Any further thought of their response is put straight out of his head as Harry's thumbs parts the cheeks of his ass. He holds Cisco open, exposed, until Cisco’s hips twitch all on their own. Only then does Harry run slick fingers down his cleft. He leans in close, his pants scratchy against the back of Cisco’s legs. He licks a long path up the side of Cisco’s neck. "Such a good boy. Your job right now is to keep your hands right where they are and take whatever I give you."

Cisco’s fingers scratch and snag against the fabric of the couch, as he solidifies his grip. Harry slips two fingers inside him, a stretch that nears painful. Cisco breathes through the burn. No sooner does his body adjust to the intrusion than Harry adds a third finger. Cisco whines. Harry's free hand pets his hair. "That’s it. Just take it. That’s all you have to do."

Cisco is going fuzzy around the edges. He barely registers Harry removing his fingers until the blunt head of his cock is pushing in. Cisco’s chins drops to his chest. Harry brushes the hair off the back of Cisco’s neck and puts his teeth to the skin. Not enough to hurt. Not even enough to leave a mark. Just enough to make sure Cisco feels it.

Harry sets the pace. Hard and fast enough to rock Cisco onto his toes with each thrust. Cisco can’t do anything more than try to keep his arms in place so he doesn’t tip face-first into the couch. He rides the rhythm the best he can, until Harry wraps Cisco’s hair around his hand and pulls. The pain, clean and sharp, sends his few remaining thoughts scattering to the wind.

"So good. You were so good. Perfect" He comes back to find himself curled up in Harry’s lap. Harry brushes his fingers over Cisco’s cheeks. It takes Cisco a few moments to realize there are tears on his face. He leans into the warmth of Harry’s hands. "Such a good boy."

It’s several deep breaths before Cisco can find his words again. "If Caitlin and Barry knew what we just did on this couch, they would never visit again."


End file.
